Bedroom Brawl (Variation 03)
by Lucifer Rosemaunt
Summary: Short ficlet variations on a theme: the bedroom/bed. Sometimes Raoul can be convincing; sometimes Erik wants to be convinced. ErikRaoul slash. Modern!AU, domestic fluff


Title: Bedroom Brawl (Variation 03)  
Author: Lucifer Rosemaunt

Summary: Short ficlet variations on a theme: the bedroom/bed. Sometimes Raoul can be convincing; sometimes Erik wants to be convinced.  
Fandom: Phantom of the Opera  
Pairing(s): Erik/Raoul  
Warning(s): domestic!AU, modern!AU, fluff, established relationship  
Word Count: 637  
Rating: K

o.o.o.o

The bed shifted and a rush of cold air quickly there and gone was enough to pull Raoul from his slumber. Letting his body relax in the warmth remaining, he tried to chase the dream he had just had and failed rather miserably, his mind already too awake and persistent in its need to be active.

If Erik was getting out of bed right now, then that meant he had about an hour before he was forced to start his own morning routine. If he wanted, he could probably extend that to an hour and a half, not eat breakfast, and dress while running to his car. He was rather proficient at dressing while moving. Sure, sometimes he ended up with buttons in the wrong buttonholes, but the elevator ride up to his floor in the office high rise always gave him enough time to fix any glaring mishaps.

He just simply refused to believe that it was time for Erik to leave already. The world could not be that cruel; it could not be morning yet. They had barely gone to bed and even if the world was so unforgiving, he could not imagine being able to go back to sleep without Erik by his side. It was downright unacceptable.

So, when the bed dipped again, he knew without opening his eyes that Erik was putting on his socks. He purposefully groaned and received a hand petting his hair in response.

Erik's voice was quiet when he said, "Go back to sleep."

And he was intent on doing just that. He grabbed said hand and tugged hard enough that with an indignant yelp and an elbow to his chest that would certainly bruise but was something Raoul considered tolerable collateral damage, Erik fell on top of him. Not relinquishing his hold, he twisted, intent on wrapping himself and the blanket around the now struggling Erik.

"Raoul," he said warningly, but it mostly lost its edge since the blanket was in his face and it came out rather mumbled.

They rolled over each other twice and Raoul would have fallen to the floor had he not been clinging onto him. He was probably more awake now than when Erik had originally gotten up, a fact which he ignored especially since when all was said and done, he had managed to come out on top. He was quite literally sprawled on top of Erik, but somehow shivering and bereft of blankets since all of it was proving to be an effective restraint.

It was not exactly how he had planned it, but he could accept such a compromise. He shifted until he found a comfortable position then nuzzled the warm crook of Erik's neck while trying to ignore the chill that was creeping into his body. Erik huffed instead of the biting remark he knew was simmering beneath the surface of his thoughts.

To placate him further, Raoul whispered with a voice still laden and rough with sleep, knowing how it would affect him. "Work can wait."

In response, the older man twisted beneath him, arm struggling to free itself from both his weight and the sheets.

Raoul sighed and let himself rest a second longer before moving to roll off him. Before he could make it very far away, he was caught.

Erik continued to shift and squirm while keeping his hold on Raoul's arm. It was perhaps the most ungraceful he had ever seen him be in years, but eventually he managed to lift the edge of the blanket up in offering.

Raoul could not help but laugh in delight. He slid into the warm cocoon and there was much kicking and tugging before he could rest comfortably in Erik's embrace. He sighed, closed his eyes and hugged Erik closer.

All was right in the world.

o.o.o.o

End ficlet

A/N: Don't forget to R/R (Read and Review)! These one-a-days are always rough. Editing sucks. :(  
Fic Review: Raoul's such an endearing brat. He does really try not to do this too many mornings (although he wants to literally every morning that he accidentally wakes up earlier than he needs to). Admittedly, Erik really doesn't mind half as much as he pretends to.


End file.
